A Little More Of You
by Sybella
Summary: Nate/Vanessa- This is the way they get by. One shots exploring the moments of their relationship that we never did get to see. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A Little More Of You**

She's on the phone when he steps in, legs crossed on the couch. He smiles, sits on the coffee table and cradles her feet in his lap.

"It's allright, Mother. I'm fine."

There is noise at the other end. Vanessa grimaces. "I swear, mom," she whispers, carefully avoiding Nate's fingers (drawing circles against the soles of her feet.)

"What's wrong?" he grins when she finally hangs up.

She bites her lips, reaches out cups his cheek with one hand.

"Ruby told her- I was seeing someone."

"Oh, really." He leans closer, breath fluttering against the side of her face.

"Yes," –her cheeks are flushed- "And that my new- beau- happened to be prettier than me,"- she looks down, blushing furiously- "I think she's afraid you might break my heart."

Nate opens his mouth- there are no words really. He presses his lips to hers, soft and sweet.

"I would never hurt you," he swears, sounding solemn. He rests his forehead against hers.

It's his turn to be hesitant.

"Vanessa-" she looks up.

His mouth curves, hand warm against the skin of her back.

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Every Time I Breathe I Take You In**

She's never been conventional.

Leave the balls and their trappings to the Upper side princesses because Vanessa Abrams is a modern woman. She won't wait for three dates before she lets you kiss her, she won't wear skirts unless she wants to and hell- she'll do her hair anyway _she_ likes so screw all the magazines and their dictums.

The first boy she ever loved was a poet. It sounds more romantic than it is.

He never wrote sonnets about her eyes or told her hair was woven by ravens of the night and he never promised to throw the world at her feet but he said "I love you" before either of them were ready for it and he said it as she left, her hand folded into his sweaty palm and she wanted to cry.

Because _of course_ she loved him and _of course _she wanted to say it back but she was leaving. Leaving- and if she gave him her heart now she'd never be able to turn away.

So she takes the train instead and swears she won't think of him and when she comes back- she swears again. She tries not to take it as a personal insult, that this girl- his girlfriend- is the exact opposite of her. Long blonde hair and eyes that sparkle in the sun and what really gets her is that they're right. They're all right- Serena is nice and it's almost _impossible_ to hate her.

Almost.

She doesn't understand it. Dan hates these people.

Thin line between love and hate, sure, but what of disdain?

She smirks and rails and she tries to not to judge him too harshly- little knowing of course that she'll swallow these words later, with Nate Archibald's extremely skilled tongue in her mouth.

She loves him.

Vanessa isn't sure how it happened- but she _loves_ him.

He's temptation- he's Prince Fucking Charming with his limo'd chariots and his sweet smiles and the way he kisses her like his mouth can only take so much happiness before his heart burst inside the confines of his chest.

He kisses her like she's a princess and she's _not_- she's not but he kisses her like she is and she loves him for it and loves him a little bit more, every time he cups her cheeks with his hands and reaches down to her like she's his only reason for breathing.

She's falling too hard- much, much too fast.

She watches him move through life with those eyes like the sea and those lips that touched her heart are touching Jenny's and Blair's and it feels nothing like it did with Dan and Serena. She can't smile or crack jokes.

This is her cue as a modern woman to burn the love letters and move on but she can't and she hates herself for it because this is it- this is heart wrenching and it's painful and it's real. She loves him.

She can't escape that.

She pulls up her knees and sips her coffee and she sits in the dark for a week, buried in the mess of her denial.

What she doesn't want to remember is that he loved her too. And really

-he always comes back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Must Have Been Love**

_A/N: So, we all know that NV aren't a very popular pairing in fandom. By writing them I am making myself subject to much ridicule and disdain, but for the sake of my readers- I persevere. It would be nice to get some feedback. A lot of you put this story on your alert list but never review so I guess I'm saying- if I don't hear from you, you won't hear from me._

They spend nights in Europe rediscovering each other- he tastes her skin like it's all new and like he's never kissed another girl. It feels like an illusion, his hands on her and the candlelight, the moon and the stars.

It feels like a gilded lie- only this time. She's buying it, lapping it up because if delusion is her only chance at happiness than she'll take it.

They walk along the Seine hand in hand, ride gondolas in Venice and drink champagne in Champagne. They meet Harold Waldorf one day, buying wine at this shop that Nate tells her, his dad swears by.

Vanessa wants to hide behind her boyfriend, rather than face the dapper man who probably thinks she's some sort of two-bit cocktail waitress who stole his future son-in-law. Nate holds her hand and his palms are sweating, so she decides she couldn't possibly abandon him.

"Mr. Waldorf," he greets the man, "How are you?"

"Nathaniel!" is wrapped in a hug worthy of Chuck Bass himself and continues- "And is this the lovely Vanessa?"

Nate nods, dimples peeping out in his cheeks and V's smiles to match his.

Harold looks over them indulgently. "Blair told me that she only knew it was over between herself and Nate when he found the only other girl in New York as smart as herself."

Nate's grin widens and he tugs his blushing girlfriend closer. Vanessa's knees are weak- Harold invites them to dinner at the château next week. Blair and Chuck are flying in and for the first time Vanessa feels like she belongs- accepted by these people but still very much herself.

She'll wear a dress to the dinner, the long blue one that's cut low in the back and it's fancy and pretty but her best friend from Brooklyn made it with a sewing machine and her boyfriend can't keep his hands off her when she wears it.

She smiles up at Nate as they wave Mr. Waldorf goodbye and realizes that what they have is real- lasting. It's bigger than petty squabbles or class distinctions and it's built to last in ways that Dan and Serena never managed.

This is why she belongs- she'd belong anywhere in the world if she was with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happiness Is A Warm Gun**

Her bags are packed. She's half out the door with tears blinked back into her eyelids when he catches her wrist.

She freezes.

"When people ask me to stay"- she's shocked at how gentle her voice sounds- "All I want to do is run."

She can hear his breath stop, heart beating fast against the curve of her elbow and she can feel her pulse leap in response to his nearness. He smells good, he smells like he always does. Like shampoo and blue eyes and yes- blue eyes do have a smell. They smell like Nate Archibald and she loves it so much, she's almost willing to forget the happenings of last night.

They were at Harold's chateau again and Grandfather Archibald waltzed in. Nate was pouring Blair a glass of wine and old Silver Fox assumed that prince and princess were back together, making no move to hide his disguise when he learnt it wasn't so.

Chuck almost punched the old man out. She almost wishes he had.

It had been humiliating and she had set her jaw tightly and sworn to leave the next morning.

Nate was making this difficult.

"What if I don't ask you to stay?" he breathes, mouth low against her ear- "What if I beg?"

She relents. Lets him pull her into his arms and tells herself it's a good bye kiss, that's all.

Her bags are packed.

They don't their room all summer.

* * *

**A/N: **I want to thank each and every person who ever reviews. I cannot tell you how much it means when you do. Vanessa and Nate get so much hate in fandom that it really really pleases me to share my stories about them with fellow fans. I'm thinking of doing a proper multi chapter- not just drabbles. Would any of you be interested in reading that? I'm thinking of maybe covering their days in France or maybe them at college? Let me know.

Also- if any of you have reccomendations for Nate/Vanessa fanfic- I would love you forever and ever.


End file.
